


Alone With a Poet

by Taurnil



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Alexios (Assassin's Creed), Discipline, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Alexios discovers what Lykinos is into behind closed doors. Turns out he quite likes it!
Relationships: Alexios/Lykinos (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BETA is for Athenians.

Alexios tugged at the silk securing his wrists to the bed, more to test them than to attempt to escape.

”You won’t free yourself, _Misthios,”_ Lykinos whispered, running his soft poet’s fingers down his lover’s torso. ”My knots are very, _very_ reliable.”

”I believe you,” Alexios replied, his whole body trembling with anticipation.

He didn’t know how he had ended up in this position. When the Adrestia had docked, his lover had whispered a meeting place in his ear, telling him he had a surprise for him. Alexios was sure that the surprise would involve sex, but could never have guessed Lykinos’s true nature. Not that he was complaining.

Now here he was, his wrists tied to the bed, his legs spread out and his eyes covered with a thick black piece of fabric. He blinked behind it a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, trying to find a focus. But nothing was visible through it. He felt himself tense subconsciously, despite his trust for Lykinos.

As if he could read his lover's thoughts, the smaller man ran a delicate hand through Alexios’s hair, making him jump at the touch. He leaned in, placing a tender kiss on his ear.

”Do you remember our special word, my love?” He whispered. Alexios nodded. ”What is it?”

”Hera.”

”Good.” Lykinos swung his legs onto the bed, straddling Alexios’s chest. He could feel his lover’s soft skin pressing against him, revealing that he had stripped after blindfolding him. Lykinos ran his nails down Alexios’s hirsute chest, leaving faint red trails as he did so. ”If you say the word once, I will immediately stop what I’m doing. Say it twice in a row, and I will untie your arms and take off your blindfold. Understood?”

”Yes.”

”If I ask you what our special word is, be sure to answer me. If you do not, I will assume you cannot answer and will stop. Understood?”

Alexios nodded- before bucking and gasping as Lykinos pulled at his chest hair.

”Am I understood?”

”Yes,” Alexios hissed.

”Good.” The poet climbed off him, leaning down to kiss the fading red trail. ”Then we’ll begin.”

Lykinos climbed off Alexios, the sounds of his footsteps leading away from the bed. His whole body trembled, his cock half-hard against his stomach.

When his lover returned to the bed, he stood next to him for a moment, before running a leather strap down his body. Alexios tensed as it ran over his cock, trembling as he waited for the first strike. The strap cracked against the skin of his thigh, centimetres away from his genitals, the sound of it hitting his skin echoing into the night.

”Your skin gets red so easily, _Misthios,”_ Lykinos cooed, running his hands over the sensitive spot. ”I will enjoy seeing how much you can take.”

”I can take _anything,”_ Alexios replied, teasingly, a challenging grin spreading on his face.

”I believe you...” With that Lykinos raised the strap once more, bringing it down it quick succession, slapping both his thighs in turn. Alexios moaned and squirmed, his cock bouncing with every slap. Lykinos wrapped his free hand around him as he continued his beating, pumping him slowly until he was fully hard.

Relishing in the pathetic whimper his lover made when he let go of him, Lykinos ran the strap back up his torso before snapping it over his nipples. He paused, looking up at his lover’s trembling face. He could faintly see damp patches at the bottom of the blindfold and a small trail of drool leaving the corner of Alexios’s mouth. He leaned in, licking the trail before plunging his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. Alexios’s lips followed his as he pulled away, not wanting to break the contact. Lykinos didn’t want to either, but he needed his eyes for this. He looked down his lover’s body, trailing the strap down him until it rested on his genitals. He felt Alexios pause and waited for a moment to see if he would use the word. When nothing came, Lykinos raised the strap and cracked it down on his testicles.

”Fuck!” Alexios screamed, writhing helplessly about the bed, bucking his hips.

”Do you want more?” Lykinos asked, resting the strap on his skin patiently.

”Fuck yes!”

Lykinos obeyed, slapping his balls a few more times, at first using a gentler force than he had done on the rest of him, gradually increasing his speed and pressure. He straddled his lover again, pushing his hips up along his body until Alexios could feel the pressure in his chest.

”Lick me,” Lykinos ordered, pushing his buttocks into Alexio’s face. Alexios obediently stuck out his tongue, pressing it against his hole, cautiously at first, not knowing exactly where his lover was positioned. Once he found his target he began to confidently lick at his lover, running his tongue tip around his entrance. He heard Lykinos purr, his entier body trembling, the sensations shooting through him. Alexios could taste the familiar musky taste of his lover, along with the bitterness of olive oil- Lykinos had obviously prepared himself ahead of time.

Lykinos continued his beating, varying his target to keep Alexios on his toes. He would deliver some hard slaps against his pubic hair before dragging the leather over the cock, slapping his thighs and hips before another sure smack to his balls. He began to tease his lover’s cock, running his fingers up the shaft before dipping his fingertip into the slit at the head, smearing the fluid round and round.

”Please... Lykinos...” Alexios whimpered against his lover’s ass. He could barely take the teasing anymore, so much so he considered using the word, but decided he could hold off a little longer. After only a few more minutes, that felt like a good hour to Alexios, Lykinos pulled back, gripping the base of his cock hard.

He turned around, watching his lover’s blindfolded face, as he lowered his slender hips down upon him. Alexios cried out as he was sheathed inside his lover, a glistening layer of sweat coating his body. Without taking a moment for either of them to adjust, Lykinos began riding him violently like a wild stallion, shaking the bed so vigorously anyone else in the building would surely have heard the noise. Lykinos scratched him again, grabbing his left nipple between his fingers, twisting violently, making Alexios hiss and swear, whilst he slapped the leather across his stomach in time with his thrusts.

Alexios felt as if his entire body was on fire (but in a good way, not a destroying war supplies gone wrong, way.) Lykinos ground against him, manoeuvring his hips so Alexios’s thick cock brushed against his prostate. He wanted to touch him so badly! Bucking his hips up to meet his lover’s speed, Alexios raised his legs off the bed, pressing one ankle against the back of Lykinos’s shoulders to bring him closed, the other snaking around his chest to pinch a nipple between his toes.

”Oh Alexios!” Lykinos purred. ”I had no idea you were so... flexible!” He turned his head, his soft blond hair tickling his calf.

”I... Had no idea... you were... so...,” Alexios gasped, pushing upwards again. Immediately, Likios’s nimble fingers reached between his legs, pressing against the base of Alexios’s cock.

”No!” He commanded, delivering an extra hard smack to his nipples. ”Make me come first, then you.” Alexios whimpered pathetically, but nodded, squeezing his toes around his nipple once more, bucking up into his lover’s prostate.

Lykinos rode him hard and before long Alexios could feel him clenching around his cock before hot liquid sprayed his chest. Alexios relaxed, expecting Lykinos to climb off him. Instead, he heard a loud slap and the leather strap hit the stone floor and Likios’s nimble fingers gripping his shoulders holding himself up. He continued to clench around the hard cock, grinding weakly, letting Alexios know he could carry on.

Alexios linked his ankles behind Lykinos’s shoulders, fucking his as hard as he could in his position. He screamed through his teeth as he came, his strong arms pulling at his bonds, almost cracking the wooden bed frame.

He blinked his brown eyes, the darkness surrounding him suddenly turning white, Lykinos’s beautiful face coming into view. He flexed his fingers, finding his arms were now lying limply by his side.

”How long was I out?” He asked his voice hoarse from the screaming.

”Only a minute or two,” Lykinos replied softly, holding a glass of wine to his lips. ”Drink.”

Alexios obeyed, swallowing the strong drink quickly, the cool liquid soothing his throat. They laid together for a few moments in silence, Lykinos’s head nested between his neck and shoulder, his soft, poets hands drawing patterns over his chest.

”How was that for you?” He asked softly. Alexios opened his mouth to reply but just gaped helplessly like a fish, unable to find the right word. ”I thought so,” Lykinos said chuckling. ”Now rest.” He pressed a kiss into Alexios’s cheek, petting his hair until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lykinos asks Alexios to meet him in the forest.

Alexios thought back to his first night with Lykinos. He remembered sitting next to Lykinos after enjoying his delicious meal. He remembered his beautiful eyes, his cute smile and how nervous he had seemed when he confessed how he had embellished his poetry career. He remembered picking Lykinos up with force, throwing him onto the table and fucking him until he could barely stand.

He couldn’t have imagined that the same man was now standing above him after ordering him to strip and kneel. Staring at him, those same beautiful eyes demanding compliance.

“Your clothes?” Lykinos asked, his voice firm.

“Over there.” Alexios gestured to a messy pile of amour and weapons, his tunic resting on top.

Lykinos swept his tunic and armour into a bag. He left the weapons where they lay. He wanted to humiliate his lover, but he didn’t want him to feel unsafe, or to worry about his Grandfather’s spear while they were entwined.

He walked in front of his lover, carrying the bag behind him, making sure Alexios saw him disappear into the forest. Alexios could feel a blush creeping over him, the hairs on his back sticking up. He felt exposed, naked in the forest, but couldn’t deny his excitement.

Lykinos returned a minute later, standing above him, his hand on his hip. “Are you ready to begin?”

“Haven’t we already?” Alexios replied, his voice deep with arousal.

“Oh no, sweet Misthios…” Lykinos pinched his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “We have the whole night ahead of us.” He leaned in, running his tongue over his lips. Lykinos stood back up, pulling his white tunic up, revealing he had nothing on underneath. His erection sprung forward, in front of Alexios’s eyes. The smaller man took himself in hand, running the tip of his cock over his lips. “Open up for me, Sweetness.”

Alexios obeyed, running his lips slowly over his cock, salivating at the feel of him in his throat. Alexios had always enjoyed sucking cock. The taste of it, the warmth against his tongue, the beautiful sounds he could bring out of his lover. But this was a whole new territory. He’d never felt so helpless before. He’d had sex outside before but had never experienced anything like this, being used and humiliated for the amusement of his lover. He relaxed his throat, letting Lykinos fuck his mouth. Even his public hair was soft against his lips, tickling his nose.

“You’re so beautiful…” Alexios gasped, pulling away from his cock. Lykinos looked down at him, his eyes darkening.

“Thank you, my sweet prince,” Lykinos whispered, a grin spreading on his face. His beautiful, sparkling eyes turning dark. “But I didn’t give you permission to stop.” Before Alexios could gather his wits, Lykinos had taken himself in hand and had slapped his cock sharply on the side of his face. Alexios gasped, more in shock than pain. He met Lykinos’s eyes again as he slapped him a few more times on both cheeks. “Look at you…”

Lykinos let go of his tunic, letting it fall back over his hips. It covered his cock, but his erection still tented the white material. He walked around Alexios, running his fingers down his back. He stroked his hips tenderly, before wrapping his hand around his cock.

“You’re so hard already,” He whispered. “One might think you like being out here, all naked and exposed.” He could feel Alexios trembling beneath his fingers. “Do you like being my obedient little puppy?”

Alexios swallowed, not sure if he should answer. After a moment he felt a sharp smack on his buttocks.

“Yes,” He gasped.

“Yes, what?” Two more hard slaps on both cheeks.

“Yes… I like being your puppy.”

“Good boy.” Lykinos raised his hand and gave him another hard slap. Each hit shot pressure through his body, every nerve waking up inside him. Lykinos’s hands were so soft and delicate. They were hands designed for writing and had never lifted a weapon. But here they were mastering him. Working him harder than anyone he had ever fought. Anyone could walk into the forest right now. Soldiers on patrol, travellers taking a shortcut or even another Misthios. Which they may do upon hearing the smacks to his ass echoing through the trees. They could see him naked, and helpless under Lykinos’s touch. But all that thought did to him was make his dick harder and crave more.

Lykinos gave him one last slap, before grabbing his buttocks, one in each hand and spreading him open. Alexios shivered as he felt the warm night air against his exposed entrance. His lover leaned in, brushing the ends of his blond hair over the sensitive skin in a way that made Alexios crazy with need, before reaching his tongue out to lap at his hole. Alexios let out a desperate cry, before immediately biting his lip. Lykinos ran his tongue up and down between his buttocks, forcing him to bite back more screams.

“Are you worried someone will catch you little puppy?” He teased, rubbing his thumb against his hole.

“I’m more worried about attracting wild animals!”

Lykinos laughed, reaching down to give Alexios’s balls a gentle squeeze. “You’re the wildest animal in all of the Greek world.” He pulled his cheeks apart and spat against his hole. “It’s time for me to fuck you like one.”

He sucked his fingers into his mouth, pulling them out with a filthy pop. He pressed one finger against his entrance gently, soothing the muscles until it opened. He spat again, working his fingers inside his entrance.

“Let me know when you’re ready, my Darling,” He said, running his hand soothingly over his back. Alexios nodded, earning him another slap on his behind.

“Yes, Lykinos.”

“Good boy.” Lykinos worked his fingers in and out of his entrance, pushing them in deeper with each movement. He twisted his fingers left, mercilessly pressing against his prostate. Alexios growled digging his fingers into the dirt, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“I’m ready,” He gasped. “Please, please fuck me!”

“With pleasure!” Lykinos hiked up his tunic again. He spread Alexios’s cheeks again, laying one last hard smack against his hole. He lined his cock against his lover, rubbing it teasingly against him before pressing inside of him. The smaller man purred against him, thrusting lazily into him.

“Harder!” Alexios demanded, pushing against him. He could tell Lykinos was holding back and it infuriated him!

“I didn’t know you were in any position to give orders,” Lykinos said, leaning down to lick against his neck.

“Please,” He huffed, breathing heavily through his nose. “Haven’t I waited long enough?”

Lykinos suddenly pulled on his hair pulling him against him. “Alright now darling,” He whispered into his ear. “Since you’ve been such a good puppy.” With that the smaller man began pounding into his without mercy, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Yes!” Alexios screamed, no longer having the resistance to keep himself quiet. “Fuck me!” Lykinos dug his long nails into his hips, breaking the skin, blood leaking underneath his nails. The slight pain only fuelled Alexios’s pleasure. He pressed backwards, fucking himself in time with Lykinos’s thrusts.

Pain had always been a secret source of pleasure for Alexios. It was something he discovered long before he had met his lover. He had often laid awake in his shack in Kephallonia, stroking his own cock, maybe with a few of his own fingers inside him, imagining another man squeezing him too hard, smacking him hear and there, leaving bruises as he held him down. A few times in his life he had admitted what he wanted, to men he knew he wouldn’t see again after they had shared one another. They’d hit him, whisper dirty things in his ear, then be gone by the time he woke up. When he realised his feelings for Lykinos, he had blushed at the thought of sharing his desires, not knowing how he would react. Now, as he was scratched, his ass bruised from the surprisingly hard slaps, being fucked hard, with Lykinos biting his shoulders, he could not believe his luck.

Lykinos reached down, tugging hard on Alexios’s cock, fucking into his with all his stamina. With one hard bite down on his neck, so hard Alexios knew it would leave a mark, the misthios spilt himself over the dry ground. Lykinos released him, letting him fall forward as he fucked him to his own release. Alexios laid his laid on his elbows lazily, letting Lykinos fuck him to his own completion. A few minutes later he felt his cock twitch inside of him, spilling his seed inside him.

The small man collapsed on top of him, knowing his slight weight wouldn’t bother him. Alexios rolled over, hissing as his backside made contact with the ground.

“You’re amazing,” He whispered to Lykinos, pressing a kiss into his forehead.

“So are you.” Lykinos leaning in to kiss his mouth. He nuzzled into him, holding Alexios tight. Alexios squeezed him, before shaking him lightly.

“No sleeping!” He teased. “Not until you get me my clothes.”

“But you look so much better naked,” the poet said pouting, dragging his fingers over his chest.

“The rest of the world might not agree,” Alexios replied chuckling. “I think they’d prefer it if I wore something on our way back to the ship.”

“They sound mad,” Lykinos teased. But he got up letting his tunic fall back into place.

He returned shortly with the back of Alexios’s clothes and helped him dress. He looked up at the misthios as he secured his greaves.

“You’re so wonderful,” He sighed, his eyes sparkling with love.

“You’re wonderful,” Alexios said, smiling softly, running his fingers over the beautiful face. “You never fail to surprise me.”  
  


“Oh, believe me my darling misthios, I have much more planned for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently played all the DLC's for this game in quarantine and I can honestly say that it sucks that Alexios isn't given a happy ending. (Screw you Legacy of the First Blade.) So these stories assume you completed "A Brother's Seduction" and picked Lykinos, as it's the only romance that ends with a promise of staying together- even if you never see Lykinos (or Timotheos) again!

**Author's Note:**

> First story for this fandom. I love the idea of Lykinos being super kinky and dominant- sometimes he likes to be thrown onto the table, sometimes he likes to have Alexios at his mercy!
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
